People Will Say We're In Love
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Diana plus Bruce plus show tunes equals...? BMWW drabble


Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any related characters. They all belong to DC Comics. I don't own _Oklahoma!_ or People either.

* * *

Luckily for Bruce, he didn't have to pretend to be surprised to see Diana sitting in the monitor womb. Of course, he knew she would be there. He had set up the roster, after all. But what she was doing definitely made him stop. "Show tunes, Princess?" 

She glanced at him quickly, pausing the CD player. "Oh, hello, Batman. I got two tickets to _Oklahoma! _so Kal gave me the soundtrack to listen to."

Raising an eyebrow to accompany his smirk, Bruce asked, "He just happened to have the soundtrack on hand."

"According to him, it's Lois'." A sparkle in her eye told him just how much she believed that.

"Hm. Well, I just wanted to know if you would mind if I worked in here. I have to take over for you soon anyway." He gestured to the empty chair at the table.

She seemed to brighten up; Bruce felt his heart contract and ordered it to stop. "Of course I don't mind. I can keep the music off, if you like."

Taking the seat next to her, he tried not to think about their knees brushing together. "Don't bother. It won't distract me."

"Oh, good," her bright smile was almost blinding. "I really like the song that's coming up next." After pushing play, she turned back to her People magazine.

For a moment he watched her, eyes following every inch of her body. "Anything important in there?"

Diana sighed, showing him the cover. "Just more people thinking Kal and I are together. I'm getting sick of it." Her eyes met his seriously. "They're just rumors with no truth to them."

She didn't have to convince him…but he felt better hearing her say it. For no reason, just because. "If you say so, Princess." He caught sight of her frown before looking down at his papers. One of her lovely smiles did grace her face when the CD skipped to the next track.

The speakers trilled, "Why do they think of stories that link my name with yours?" Bruce tried to act normal. But he knew what song this was. He and his parents had seen the play, and he had listened to the soundtrack a thousand times over when Dick had been bribed into doing the musical in high school.

No matter what he had said, it was hard to concentrate with Diana humming along. In time with the singer, she sweetly voiced, "People will say we're in love…"

He kept shooting glares at the People Diana was still reading. As much as hearing her say it was nothing made him feel better, seeing it printed on even a semi-reputable magazine twisted his insides. Inwardly, he scolded himself on being so possessive of someone who was just a…what? Colleague? Friend? Possibly, in the future, more than that?

Without even realizing, he was singing along, "Don't dance all night with me, till the stars fade from above. They'll see it's all right with me. People will say we're in love…"

It seemed to be Diana's turn to be surprised. A light smile graced her face as she tossed the People into a nearby trash bin. "You know, I have two tickets to go see the show. Would you like to go with me?"

Bruce looked at her warily. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? People have seen Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman together in public before." Reaching over, she rested her hand lightly on top of his. "Maybe this will get people to stop talking about Kal and I for at least a week."

For a second, all he could think about was how soft her hand was. He didn't even remember making a decision when he said, "Okay. I'll go with you."

A huge grin lit up her face and he couldn't regret what he had done. "Fantastic."

Batman hid his own happiness. "You can go now. It's my turn for monitor duty."

Diana glanced at the clock, seeing his was right, then abdicated the main chair so he could take over. "Alright. I think I'll go find Shayera and see if she can help me pick something out for the show."

He made a disinterested noise and got settled for his term, when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's not dancing in Paris, but I think it'll be even better," she whispered.

Not being able to help himself, his eyes followed her all the way out the door. "People will say…" he swallowed hard, "…we're in love…"

* * *

A/N: I was looking through my iTunes and I noticed this song (yeah, I'm a show tunes freak) and thought this would fit them very well. If you want to know what happens on their date, just say so and I'll do my best to come up with something. Hopefully. 

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
